


softly sleeping, darkly dreaming

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, No Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rey can be a Good Girl, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey wakes in the night to a stranger in her bed, only to find he is no stranger at all.As Kylo takes what he wants from her body, will Rey be able to resist his assault, or will she give in to the pleasure her body so desperately craves?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131
Collections: Anonymous





	softly sleeping, darkly dreaming

* * *

Rey wakes to a hand over her mouth and a weight on her chest.

She’s so disorientated at first – not even sure she’s in her own bed. Her eyes search frantically, catch on the familiar silhouette of her plants along the windowsill above her, and her heart slows.

But only just.

Because there’s _someone_ in her bedroom.

Someone who shouldn’t be here.

The haze of sleep seems to evaporate in an instant; fear floods her system.

Now that Rey can focus, she feels not only a pressure on her chest, hindering her breathing, but a warmth. She can barely make out the head of hair against her skin in the darkness. She wills her arms to work, to shake off the heaviness of unconsciousness and reaches frantically to push away whoever this is.

To no success.

Rey’s too sleep-weak right now to do anything more than nudge at this person. This _monster,_ who has crept into her home, unannounced, uninvited. She tries to change tact and grips a fistful of their hair pulling harshly. It’s long and soft beneath her fingers. This man, for what else could _it_ be, only gives a little grunt at her pulling. He even has the gall to moan the more she tries to tear out the strands from the roots.

Rey’s awareness, unclouded by fright, is still coming in slow little ebbs and now she knows that his mouth is on her tit. He's sucking and licking indecently at her nipple. His tongue laps at the soft bud, traces the edge of her areola. Rey gasps as he takes her nipple between his teeth and _pulls_ before attempting to suck her whole breast into his mouth. 

Rey can feel herself getting wet.

Can feel the tell-tale tingling of arousal in her cunt.

Watches, open mouthed, as he shifts his attentions to her previously ignored breast.

Naturally, she panics.

The hand against her mouth still hasn’t moved and every breath from her nose comes hard and heavy against it. Besides his wet suckling noises, the sound seems to echo through the room. Still, Rey feels as though she can barely breathe. Her hands fly now to the stranger’s wrist, trying to push him off, nails digging into soft flesh.

Finally, the man lifts his head and Rey can make out his features in the dim light from the streetlamp outside.

_Oh no._

_Oh fuck._

It’s _him._

The man in her bed, assaulting her in the middle of the night, is none other than her incredibly hot neighbour from across the hall, _Kylo Ren_.

Rey whimpers against his palm.

“Shhh, sweetheart,” Kylo whispers, bringing his other hand up to play with her neglected breast. It’s only now she realises that her thin singlet has been rucked up to put her small tits on display for him. The one that he’d been mouthing at turns cool and tacky, exposed without the warmth of his tongue.

“Don’t scream, Rey.” He meets her eyes, and in this light they’re all pupil, dark and dangerous. With his hair askew from her tugging, Kylo looks _feral_. “Good girls stay quiet. Can you do that for me, Rey? Can you be a good girl? You know I can take whatever I want.”

Rey nods, cautious.

Slowly, as though _she_ is the untrustworthy one, Kylo takes his hand from her mouth and all Rey can do is suck in a deep, unsteady breath. She wants to scream, truly she does, but it won’t come out. It claws at her, begs to be released: her fear, a silent scream lodged in her throat. Rey wants to be loud, to draw attention to herself, to _save_ herself. Her own body denies her this.

She lets out a pitiful little squeak and Kylo merely raises an eyebrow.

“No noise, sweetheart. You have to be quiet for me.”

Rey’s mouth is dry and when she goes to lick her lips, it feels as though her tongue has turned to sandpaper. She closes her mouth. Maybe if she just lays here it’ll be over quicker.

Maybe if she allows him to do what he wants, he’ll get distracted and she can escape. Her mind won’t let her think far enough ahead as to how that could actually happen.

Rey’s focus shifts solely to the way Kylo’s hand has been moving steadily downwards, fingers tracing down her stomach to the edge of her sleep shorts. She dreads what’s coming next.

Rey can feel her lips tremble as his hand moves below the waistband. Presses them together in the hopes that it will help her from making and noise. Bites her tongue to keep her teeth from chattering.

Kylo trails his fingers gently over pubic bone.

“Open these legs for me, sweetheart,” he whispers.

Rey is frozen.

Her heart is pounding in her chest. So quick, so fast she wonders if it will give out before the deed is done.

“I said,” impatient, Kylo uses his other hand to shove her pyjama bottoms down past her knees and then part her thighs, “spread. Your. Legs.” Unconsciously, Rey ends up kicking off her pants to the forgotten place at the end of the bed.

Rey sobs as the cool night air touches her exposed cunt. Ashamed to admit, even to herself, that his earlier ministrations had made her wet. She hopes he doesn’t notice. It’s not as though she could help it.

He notices. How could he not?

Kylo’s thick fingers trace the outer edges of her labia, and then he uses his middle finger to dip inside her.

“Oh.” His eyes widen and finally, he looks away from her eyes down towards his hand. “What’s this?”

He collects her wetness on his fingertip and slowly drags it up to her clit. Rey tries to keep in a gasp as he draws a slow circle over the sensitive nub. He does it again and again, Rey hears how turned on she is from his movements. Hears the little soft squelches as his finger breaches her. It’s just how she touches herself, alone in her bedroom – thinking of _him_.

Rey feels sick.

Tears fill her eyes and Rey turns her head away. Feels the warm spill of liquid against her face. Feels the hot slide of his finger as it travels between her throbbing clit and the edge of her cunt. _Teasing_.

“What a filthy little whore,” he says, voice rough. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you? It’s okay, sweetheart. It’ll be our little secret. I won’t tell.”

And then, as he plunges his whole finger inside her tight little pussy, Rey can no longer hold back her sighs. Her tears won’t stop coming as he pumps his finger slowly inside her, occasionally pulling out to circle her clit.

“I think you want more.” Kylo inserts a second finger and Rey, clenched with fear, feels so full already.

“No,” Rey manages to pant out, “please no.”

Without warning, Kylo fits a third finger inside her and the stretch stings. Rey’s wet but she’s not ready. His fingers are so thick, just three of them are more than four of hers – and she’s never quite managed more than three of her own fingers.

Rey cries out at the pinch as her walls try to adjust for him.

“You can take it, Rey. I know you can.” His rhythm never falters, and soon it’s easier for her to take him. Rey is _horrified_ as she spreads her legs, just that little bit more for him. Kylo notices and grasps her left thigh, fingers digging in so hard she knows she’ll have bruises, holding her open as he fingerfucks her.

The noises that come from her as he crooks his fingers and brushes against _that spot_ inside are obscene. Rey is embarrassed at the slick squelch. Humiliated at the way her hips move against his hand, surely against her will.

Rey doesn’t want _this_. Doesn’t want Kylo like this - _and_ _yet - the_ way she can feel her orgasm building says otherwise.

Suddenly, his fingers are gone and Rey is clenching around nothing. This time, her whimpering is from the loss of him.

Kylo shifts on the bed, sitting up properly.

_Thank God, thank you thank you thank you_ Rey thinks.

Such a foolish girl.

Kylo pulls off his shirt, and despite her fear, Rey can’t help admiring how broad he is, the way his muscles flex, how soft his skin looks in the dim light. And then she thinks of how easily he could ruin her. How easily he can overpower her at any moment. Rey has to keep silent, keep still, be good. She doesn’t want this to get any worse.

She sniffles and a new wave of tears comes to her eyes as Kylo shucks his pants and underwear. Rey gasps at his erection, long and thick, the tip already leaking, displaying his excitement at tonight’s activities.

As Rey tries to draw her legs together, Kylo sits back down on the bed.

Strong hands grip her ankles and he pushes her legs apart.

“I don’t think so, sweetheart. We’re not done yet.”

Rey is _so_ exposed.

She tries to struggle once more against his hold. It’s a useless endeavour. He’s sheer muscle and strength, easily overpowering her. Kylo positions her legs, bending them at the knee and then pressing them down into the mattress so that she’s almost folded in half.

“Come on, hold yourself open for me, Rey. Let me see that filthy gaping cunt.” He punctuates his demand with an uncomfortable squeeze of her ankles. Rey can only reach up with half numb hands to grasp the backs of her knees. She struggles to hold on at first, her hands won’t stop sweating but at last manages to dig her fingers in.

“That’ll do.”

Kylo doesn’t hesitate to thrust three fingers back inside her. Rey screams, just a little bit, just as much as her constricted throat will allow. It _hurts_. Hurts so bad. She wants him to stop. Wants him to make it feel better.

Kylo shifts his body between her spread thighs. If Rey wanted to, she could rest her feet on his shoulders. Kick him, even. Maybe. She doesn’t dare.

He bites hard at the soft skin where her thigh meets her ass. Scissoring his fingers inside her as if testing to see how far she’ll stretch for him.

“Ouch! Stop stop stop,” Rey pleads. Kylo looks up and – _oh no_ – he looks furious.

“No.”

He reaches up his free hand and grips her chin. “Look at me.”

Rey shuts her eyes, lingering tears spilling past her eyelashes.

“No,” her grits out, digging his nails into her delicate skin. “Open your eyes you little whore. I know you want to watch me play with you. Fucking look at me.”

Rey reluctantly opens her eyes, meeting his gaze for only a moment before she looks down at where he pumps his fingers in and out. Her entire focus shifts and she can’t help clenching, just a little, just to see if it feels good. It does.

“That’s right.”

He releases her chin, dragging a heavy hand down her neck, he stops briefly to slap at her breasts. Little slaps against her left nipple until it pebbles under his attentions. Rey squirms at the sensation. He does the same to the other side before moving to grip her right leg. His hand clutches at the smooth skin, the tensed muscles, just below where her own hand is in a white knuckled grip.

“I knew you could be good Rey,” he murmurs, lowering his head. The softness of his hair against the back of her thighs almost startles her. Unexpected. Everything else about him seems so harsh. “So good.”

Rey can only watch, open mouthed, eyes glued to the scene in front of her, as Kylo’s tongue darts out to flick against her clit before he seals his plush lips around it and gives a little suck. Rey squirms, a fresh wave of unwanted arousal flooding her as he continues to lap gently at her little bundle of nerves.

Not for the first time tonight, Rey wishes it was different between them. Wishes that she could have invited him into her bed. But that is not the case. She has never imagined Kylo to be so sick, so twisted and perverted as to break into her apartment in the dead of night to have his way with her. To _rape_ her.

“I wonder,” Kylo pulls back and hums, “I wonder how good you really are.”

Rey doesn’t think he’s expecting an answer. Her breaths become shallow as Kylo removes a finger from her dripping cunt and trails it down to the pucker of her ass.

Rey lets out a garbled noise that could be a _no_. She can’t quite get the words out to tell him to stop.

“Has anyone ever touched you here Rey?” he asks.

She can only shake her head.

“We can’t have that, can we?”

“Please don’t.” Rey whispers.

“Why not?” Kylo breaches her with the slicked tip of his ring finger. The sensation is so foreign to her. It feels wrong. Forbidden.

“Please,” Rey sobs, a fresh wave of tears coming, “I – I’m s-s-scared. Don’t do this K-Kylo.”

“I’ll make you feel so good though Rey. Trust me. You want this. Want all your little holes filled.”

Kylo manages to push further in with shallow little thrusts. Soon, Rey feels him slip all the way in and Kylo confirms it.

“Look at this, my good little whore, so filled up.”

Rey hiccups, and takes a great heaving breath. Kylo looks up, irritation clear on his face, from where he’s been so focused on the glide of his fingers in and out of her body. “Shut up.”

“I’m sorry.” Rey manages to get out.

Kylo makes a noise of disgust and lets go of her leg. “Here,” he says, shoving two fingers in her mouth, “suck and keep quiet.” Rey slowly closes her lips around his fingers and gives a tentative suck. They taste metallic, like blood. Rey wants to gag. Instead, she swirls her tongue across his fingertips.

“Good girl.”

Once again, Kylo lowers his mouth to her clit and begins to thrust his fingers in earnest.

Despite how violated Rey feels, she’s _enjoying_ this. She sucks at the fingers in her mouth just to keep from moaning at the drag of the fingers in her cunt, in her _ass_.

Kylo raises his head and spits on her clit. A glistening line of saliva drips from his tongue onto her most intimate spot. It’s shameless. “You’re so close, sweetheart. I can feel you,” he circles his fingers inside her and it’s _heady_. “Quivering just for me. Gonna come on my fingers, my little slut? Hey? I bet you are.”

Kylo’s fingers steadily thrusting in and out, hitting all the right places over and over is too much for Rey. She tries to hold off, she really does, tries to think about the reality of what’s happening to her, but nothing can prevent her orgasm. Rey falls apart around his fingers, spasming deliciously, mind blanking, mouth falling open – unable to hold in her low moan.

Kylo works her through her orgasm before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the back of her shaking thigh. There’s another wet slide along the side of her face and Rey realises he’s taken his fingers out of her mouth.

The only sound in the room is her heavy panting. And then Kylo’s smug voice telling her how good she’s been.

The shame that crashes over her as her orgasm fades is almost too much. There’s no going back from this.

The worst part is that Rey knows this isn’t over yet. She’s finding it hard to breathe with all the crying and the moaning, knows she’s being too loud – probably annoying him. Rey wishes that this was enough. Wishes he would just take her orgasm and leave. Knows that isn’t the case. She watches Kylo stroke his dick. It’s so big she’s not even sure it’ll fit. 

Rey starts crying again.

Kylo lines himself up and enters her in one harsh thrust. Rey grunts and grips her legs harder. Kylo doesn’t stop to let her adjust to his size and it’s so much more than his fingers. Rey thinks he might split her in half.

He sets a punishing pace and Rey just wants it to be over, wonders how long this will have to last. Dreads the thought that maybe he’ll want to go again. Knows that she will be in pain tomorrow, without a doubt.

Rey’s hands slip from her legs to clutch at the sheets beneath her. Searching for stability, for something to ground her whilst his thrusts threaten to push her up the bed and into the headboard.

“Put your legs on my shoulders, sweetheart.” Kylo says.

Rey wills her legs to move from their current position, bent at the knee, framing her chest – but _oh_ they just won’t go. Rey feels so weak, her legs so heavy. She struggles against the numbness in them.

“I can’t,” she manages, “I’m sorry.”

Kylo huffs and grips her ankles once more. It’s almost scary how easy it is for him to throw her legs over her shoulders. How easy it is for him to push forward and bend her in half. The stretch of it burns and the way he’s still fucking into her burns worse.

The tip of his cock hits her cervix with every thrust at the current angle and Rey is in pain. She can’t stop crying now, not even long enough to plead with him to stop. Every sound he rips from her mouth is one of agony.

“Is this too rough for you, sweetheart?” Kylo grits out. His hair is starting to stick to his face, sweat glistens across his broad chest. Rey is dazed by his sheer magnitude.

She realises he’s asked a question. Wonders if telling the truth will make it better or worse. Wonders if she even cares what he does with her body anymore. She nods, mumbles a little sound of ascent. She keeps trying to press her legs together, trying to force him out, or at the very least force him to make shallower thrusts.

“What’s that?” Kylo asks. “Is my cock too much for you? Fucking bitch.”

Nevertheless, he shifts her legs off his shoulders – the relief small but instant – and proceeds to wrap them around his hips instead. Instinctually, Rey locks her ankles and shifts so her thighs bracket his ribs. _God, he’s so wide_ , she thinks.

Rey isn’t able to focus for a moment because this new angle, the way he slides so deep – it’s _too good_.

“ _Oh._ ”

“Fuck,” and he laughs. “You’re enjoying this. Such a whore for me. I knew you always wanted me to fuck you. I’ve seen the way you look at me. Knew you wanted my fat cock in your tight little pussy. Fucking slut.”

Rey can’t hold back the little gasps and sighs that he’s drawing from her. Hates the way that her hips meet his, thrust for thrust. Rey wants to fucking die even though it feels so hot to have Kylo inside her. To have him say such crude things.

Her hands map his broad chest, glide across the sweat-slick surface to grip at his shoulders. And while she feels powerless to resist his assault now, that doesn’t stop the way her nails dig into the smooth flesh of his back and drag across the rippling muscles there. She hopes she leaves a mark on him, hopes that if her scratches are deep enough, they last for days – enough time for him to reflect on what he’s doing to her – not that he will.

Tears still drip for her eyes, yet every sound pulled from her mouth now is one of unwanted pleasure.

Kylo palms her ass and Rey loves it. Hates that she loves it. Every time he draws out Rey’s cunt aches with the loss and anticipation of his next thrust. Under any other circumstances she might call the way his balls smack against her ass – against the puckered hole he violated earlier – erotic.

The more she clenches, the better it feels and when Rey thinks back on this later, she’ll surely be overcome by another wave of grief. Because she _wants_ to fall apart around Kylo’s cock, in her pre-orgasm-hazed mind there’s nothing better than cresting another wave of pleasure with him inside her. No need to pay attention to the rational part of her brain, still seized in terror at tonight’s events. As much as that part of her wants this to be over – wishes it wasn’t even happening in the first place – right now, Rey wants to be a _good girl_.

Kylo wants that too.

“Be a good girl and touch yourself for me,” he croons hotly into her ear before giving the lobe a little nip. “Good girls who touch their clit get to come, Rey. Be a good girl for me.”

Rey can only obey. She slips one hand from his back and slides it between them. Even in her current state she notes how firm his stomach is, can feel the hard muscles moving underneath silky skin as he thrusts into her. When she finds her clit there is no finesse to her touch – she knows the best way to get herself off and furiously circles the little nub under her fingers.

“That’s it,” Kylo whispers. “Such a slut.”

He seems less composed now than earlier and Rey hopes he’s close. Hopes that he comes soon and leaves her alone. For as much as she’s unwillingly enjoying this, no thanks to her traitorous body, she wants the nightmare to end.

For a moment the only sounds in the room are the slap of flesh on flesh and Rey’s breathy moans. And then Kylo begins to groan. He whispers filthy things into her ear in between low uninhibited moans and Rey cannot believe how close to the edge it’s pushing her.

Rey locks her ankles as high up on Kylo’s back as she can manage, can barely move her hand to play with her clit they’re pressed so close together. _Thank God,_ a little part of Rey’s mind chants as Kylo’s thrusts begin to falter, uneven and seeking release. Aloud, she whimpers.

“Please don’t come inside of me.” She can’t bear the thought of him being inside of her after the deed is done. “Please no.”

She’s not expecting the slap.

The sound of it rings throughout the bedroom.

“Shut up.” He’s pulled back to look into her eyes, hand gripping her chin and the raw, stinging skin of her cheek. “You’ll take it. You’ll take it all and you’ll fucking love it. Understand?”

Rey doesn’t reply.

She still touching herself. So close now.

And the horrible thing is that he’s stopped thrusting to reprimand her.

Kylo digs his fingers in, gives her head a little shake. “I said, do you understand, Rey?”

She nods but apparently that isn’t enough for him. At his raised eyebrows she manages to utter a choked sound that might be a ‘yes’. It’s good enough because he resumes his manic thrusts and so help her, Rey’s about to come again. Unrestrained, she doesn’t bother to hold back her moans now even though she doesn’t think she’s stopped crying once during this whole ordeal.

Rey falls apart for the second time tonight. Her cunt pulsing and fluttering around Kylo’s length in the most delectable way. And as her orgasm fades, Rey is again filled with an overwhelming sense of disgrace and regret.

How could she have allowed herself to enjoy this. Enjoy him _defiling_ her body.

Kylo is practically growling into the pillow next to her head now. Rey feels the moment her comes inside her. He gives three more slow thrusts before pulling out and Rey cringes at the hot slide of his spend leaking from her.

Now that it’s all over, Rey is frozen once more. It’s hard to breathe through her clogged nose and she’s almost embarrassed by the loudness of every gasping breath she draws in. Kylo doesn’t seem to mind. Oh, how she hopes he’s satisfied. Hopes he gets the fuck out of her bed, her apartment, maybe even her life.

For once tonight, something answers her prayers.

Kylo drags himself off the bed, reaching for his discarded shirt and pants. He looms over her as he dresses and Rey wonders if perhaps she was lucky he didn’t decide to treat her more cruelly during the night. But when has Rey ever been lucky?

She flinches as he reaches out to pull her singlet down over her exposed breasts. Confused at the gentleness even more so when he drags up the covers for her.

He swipes a thumb at the tears under her eyes and then sucks it into his mouth. Rey has no doubt that he enjoyed every minute of her pain. Enjoyed the way she gave in to pleasure before the night was out. He’s revelling in her humiliation and defeat.

The foulest act comes as he leans down and presses a soft, lingering kiss to her unresponsive lips. “Such a good girl.” Another peck. She kisses back. “Sweet dreams, Rey,” he whispers against her lips, and with a final tender kiss, he turns to leave.

Rey lies still, waiting, straining to hear his footsteps fade as he exits the bedroom, the hall, and closes her apartment door behind him. Only then does she allow herself to relax marginally. To consciously unclench her fear-tight muscles. Only then, does Rey turn over and sob into her pillow, grieving for herself.

None of her dreams are sweet.


End file.
